You Call This Fun?
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: My first Magical Pokemon Journey fic ever! It starts out with an innocent picnic, but it ends with Peanut in danger of being eaten by wild bears! Sound interesting? It starts off humor, ends not so humorous. Please R/R!


Rei: Hello! This is my first MPJ fic ever! There is a shameful lack of them on FF.net. I have only seen three authors, who by the way, are all great writers! I figured I'd contribute, since I LOVE MPJ, and I've been wanting to write something that wasn't Digimon for ages. Please don't be mad if I get stuff wrong, cos I've only read the issues they sell at the Pokemon Center and I dunno where else they sell them. If anyone can tell me it would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I dun own MPJ.

            Hazel ran towards Almond's house, Pikachu and Clefairy trailing behind her. "Almond-kun!" She yelled as she pulled him into a near-bone-crushing hug. "Wanna come on picky-nic with me?"

            "Not really." Almond eyed her warily. No doubt something strange would happen. He would rather fish.

            "Aw, c'mon! It wont be complete without you! I mean, what are me and Coconut supposed to fight about?" 

            Pikachu chimed in with one of his 'helpful' comments. "Pika pi! Pika_chu_!"

            Clefairy, who had been woken up at two in the morning to help prepare the picnic, was to tired to translate.

            "You mean, the others are actually _coming_?" Almond stared at her.

            "Yep!"

            "Who?"

            "Well, _me_, obviously. Coconut…Peanut…Pistachio…Walnut…and Grandpa. And uh course all their pokemon."

            "Jeez…" Almond had not been expecting this at all. Usually Hazel would try to get them alone. He supposed she just wanted to have fun with her friends today.

            "Of course, Peanut will probably get sick at the last minute, and Walnut might have training…" Hazel mentally sorted this out. "Well, they're all _supposed _to come."

            "Okay. I guess I'll come. Maybe we'll find some rare pokemon."

            "Yah! Like a Sentret! They're so cute!"

            "Those _aren't _rare."

            "They're not? Oh well!" Hazel said airily. "Well, lets go! The others are waiting for us at Grandpa's!"

            "Why'd ya ask me such short notice?"

            "Well I _tried _to get you at around 4:00 AM, but you wouldn't wake up!"

            "And the others _did_?"

            "Sure! Most of them were awake anyway!"

            "Okay…"

            "So c'mon!"

            "Right."

            "I brought _so _much good food! You'll love it!"

            "I am so thrilled…"

            Back at Grandpa's, the others were trying to keep from falling asleep. They had all been woken up and around the same time as Clefairy, and were exhausted.

            Pistachio was waiting idly for his beloved Hazel's return. Grandpa and Coconut were mixing up love potion. Peanut was trying to fight off the beginnings of another illness, and Walnut was confusing karate with ninja-ness. Typical activities.

            Hazel burst in the door. "Hi! I got Almond!"

            "Great!" Coconut grinned. She quickly slopped the love potion into a salsa jar, and grabbed a bag of Tostitos. "I brought chips!"

            "Looks good!" Hazel said, her voice growing more hyper. "Who else brought stuff?"

            "I brought these little cake things." Walnut said. "But I chopped up a few of them in my training."

            Master Ditto looked at him strangely. "He saw a karate movie and now thinks its part of his ninja training.

            "Its okay!" Hazel beamed. "They look really yummy!"

            "Me'n Peanut made these." Charmander held out some cookies on a towel. They had been severely burnt and deformed, and looked more like large Rice Krispies then cookies. 

            "Charmander accidentally breathed on them…" Peanut said, sniffling.

            "Ah." Hazel's face still gleamed and sparkled for no real reason.             

            Jigglypuff had made a cake. Hazel quickly replaced it with a store-bought one while Jiggly wasn't looking.

            Pistachio brought flowers for Hazel, but no food. That was okay, they had more then enough anyway.

            Hazel, of course, had brought a marvelous spread of food that no mere mortal could eat at once. Possibly not even in a month.

            Grandpa had a gigantic chocolate monkey, that he was not about to share with anyone. Because of this, the only person who would share with him was Peanut, but the cookies were burnt and disgusting.

            Coconut and Eevee set up the blankets. It wasn't working so well, so Coconut called Hazel over to help, and Eevee, Pikachu, and Clefairy got a fun bouncy ride! 

            "Pika!" Pikachu yelled happily. Clefairy and Eevee agreed to whatever had just been said.

            Walnut was practicing his karate ninja-ness. 

            "No! That's wrong!" Master Ditto yelled. "That has nothing to do with your training!"

            "It doesn't?" Walnut looked at him strangely. "Oh well! Its _fun_! And besides, I like the outfit better. Look, see the pretty colored belts?"

            A large bead of sweat formed on the back of Master Ditto's head.

            Almond had found a pond, and was fishing. So far, he'd found 463 Magikarp. 

            Pistachio was picking flowers. They would go lovely in his store. For once, Bulbasaur was not by his side, but was instead, duking it out with Charmander once more. She was, to put it lightly, kicking his ass.

            Peanut was lying one of the blankets, being very bored and lonely.

            Grandpa was chewing on his giant chocolate monkey, and then called Coconut over to talk. Coconut dropped the blanket, and ran towards him. "Whats up?"  
  


            "Where did you put the love potion?" 

            "Oh, that? I put it in the salsa jar. It's a bit unpredictable though…more people then just Almond are going to eat it…"

            "Oh great…so we're going have a bunch of love-crazed nutcases to drag home."

            "Yup. Hey, can I have a bite?"

            "No! My monkey! Get away!!!" Grandpa kicked her, and she went back to Hazel.

            "EMBER!!!" Charmander screamed, as he prepared his attack. Bulbasaur dodged it, and did and did a Cut attack, causing Charmander to fall backwards onto Peanut's face. "Eep, sorry dude." He said, getting off. "Maybe you should get out of the way…"

            "To tired…" Peanut groaned. He was becoming progressively sicker since they'd gotten there. No one seemed to notice. They would only have noticed if he'd been healthy, and they'd have been immensely surprised.

            So they continued their battle, the large part of it was concentrated on top of Peanut.

            Eventually, they all got tired of their various and random activities, and decided to come eat. Hazel and Pistachio began setting up the food.

            "Hey, Almond?" Hazel asked. "Did you find any good pokemon?"

            "6825 Magikarp." Almond said in an annoyed voice.

            "Wow. That  _a lot _of pokemon. Maybe you could catch them, and con people into buying them for absurd prices!" Coconut smiled excitedly. 

            "Naw." Almond shook his head. "That's mean, besides it'd cost more to buy the pokeballs then I would make off a couple of stupid people."

            "That's right!" Hazel said, hugging Almond protectively. "I would never have suggested something that stupid, right Almond-kun? Coconut's just _dumb_." She squealed gleefully.

            "Right…just pass me something to eat." 

            He was handed a burnt cookie.

            Everyone thought all the food except the cookies were awesome. Currently, everyone was comparing their favorite pokemon. "Mine is Clefairy!" Hazel stated.

            "Oh, I'm sure its not me, its Pikachu isn't it?" Clefairy asked, his small ego speaking for him.

            "Hey! You didn't let me finish! Its Clefairy, and Pikachu, and everything _cute_!"   

            "Oh. Well that's about half of the weaker pokemon, eh?" Almond said, chewing on a sandwich.

            "Well whats your favorite?"

            "Squirtle, uh course."

            Squirtle immediately burst into a chorus of, "If Almond says Squirtle then I say Squirtle! Oh! That's me! My favorite pokemon is Almond!"

            "Ooh! Mine to!" Yelled Hazel.

            "What about you guys?" She looked at her other friends. "Well?"

            "Bellosom, definitely!" Pistachio said, stuffing his face with sushi.

            "Meh!" Bulbasaur 's voice was hurt and surprised. "Bellosom?"

            "Sorry. I love you and all, but Bellosom's are as lovely as my lovely Hazel!"

            "You like the word lovely, don't you?" Hazel sweatdropped. 

            "Yes, I do."

            "My favorite is anyone with a brain." Coconut said. "But I do have a fondness for Vaporion."

            Eevee's eyes bugged slightly. "Are you gonna turn me into one of those?"

            "'Course not!" Coconut grinned. "If you wanna turn into a Burakki or an Efui on your own time, that's fine with me, but I'm not changing you!"

            "Oh Coconut, I love you!" Eevee glomped his trainer.

            Coconut hugged him back.

"Mine is Hitmonchan!" Walnut declared.

"_Why_?" Master Ditto asked.

"Cos it's a really good ninja fighter!"

"No, it isn't. It's a _boxer_."

"Oh. Well its still cool."

Hazel asked Peanut his favorite.

            "Well…I guess Charmander, obviously, but I also really like Persian."

            "_Persian_?" They looked at him strangely. "Why _Persian_?"

            "Cos when I was little we used to have one, and unlike some people," He looked accusingly at Charmander. "She never breathed fire on me when I was sleeping!"

            "What? I never did that!" Charmander yelled. Then he remembered the countless times he'd done just that. "Well…maybe a couple times. But it was an _accident_."

            "I know. But it _hurt_." Peanut rubbed one of his old burn scars.

            "Well, _sorry_. Stupid Persian shoulda clawed your eyes out, way you act alla time."

            "Actually, the thing loved Peanut." Pistachio said. "But it always tried to kill me! That's why we got rid of it."

            "Weird."

            Hazel interrupted with an idea. "Hey, some of us don't have our favorites. Why don't we go looking for them?"

            "Okay!" Almond grinned. He loved pokemon.

            "Finally!" Grandpa jumped up and down, chewing on his monkey. "And of course, you will get one for me, eh Hazel?"

            "Fine…but not a cute one."

            "Why not?"

            "_I _want a cute one…"

            "Oh fine. Get me a strong one."

            "Alright! And we'll find another Eevee for Coconut to turn into a Vaporion, if you want."

            "No thanks!" Coconut glared. "One Eevee's enough for me."

            "Coconut?" Almond asked. "You feeling okay?"

            "Yah. Why?"

            "You're acting uncharacteristically fluffy today."

            "I am? Whatever!"

            "Lets leave the food here." Hazel suggested. "We'll come back and finish it when we're done."

            "Okay. So what else are we getting, dear?" Pistachio asked.

            "I guess we will find an Oddish or Gloom for you"

"I have one."

"Okay then."

"Anyway, we'll get something cute for me, something strong for Grandpa, a Meowth or a Persian for Peanut, and a Hitmonchan for Walnut!" __

            "You can't find _Hitmonchan _in the wild, dumbo!" Almond said in exasperation. 

            "Oh? Well we can try. Almond, what do you wanna find?"

            "Something really strong, like a Charizard. But I know we wont find it, so just whatever we find."

            "Okay! Lets go! Everyone ready?"

            Everyone was, except Peanut. "I don't feel well. I think I'll stay back…"

            "Oh no you don't!" Hazel yelled, her voice becoming more hyper by the second. "We're _all _going! This is gonna be fun!"

            "But I _really_…"

            Despite Peanut's protests, they all went into the woods in search of their favorite pokemon.

            The first thing to appear was a Sentret, which was sufficiently cute. It ran away, but Hazel didn't really care. She was in it for the fun, not the catching.

            Almond stared ahead at the sky. He loved doing this kind of thing, despite the fact that this was an expedition led by the ever-insane Hazel. To tell the truth, he liked her, but she did drive him insane. The girl was like an annoying younger sister, but…not really. Sisters didn't fall in love with you. And you never wondered if you felt the same way about them…

            But he did not speak of this. Instead, he said, "Hey Hazel, wouldn't it be cool if we found a legendary pokemon?"

            Hazel nodded. "Yah. Like a Mew. They're so cute!"

            "I was thinking more along the lines of a Raikou…"

            "Eew! Those are scary. I want a Mew."

            "Maybe I'll get a Mew for you someday." He didn't know why he said that. He knew how hard it was to get a rare pokemon like that. And for _Hazel_?

            "Really?" Hazel's eyes sparkled and she glomped him. "_Thank you!!!"_

            Suddenly, a pokemon jumped out in front of them. It was, sadly, a Bellsprout. Neither cute nor strong, and no favorite of anyone, it was the perfect pokemon for the indecisive Almond. "Okay, Squirtle, go get it!" He yelled to his pokemon.

            "Right!" He used a bite attack, nearly severing the poor thing. 

            "Okay, stop. You'll kill it!" He threw the pokeball and it was captured.

            He smiled, and picked up the ball. Hazel ran up and hugged him. "That was the best show of pokemon catching I've ever seen!"

            It was obvious to all that Hazel had never seen pokemon catching before.

            The walked around for a bit, looking for other pokemon. They had found a number of Rattata equal to the number of Magikarp Almond had fished up before. No one wanted a Rattata.

            They did find a Vulpix snoozing in the grass patch. Hazel had tried to catch it using her untraditional method, but when she gave up and attempted the pokeball, the Vulpix's trainer came and nearly ripped off her scalp pulling her hair. "OWWW!!! Leggo! Let me _go_!!"

            "Don't you ever, _ever _touch my Yuyuo, ever again!" The girl shouted as she ripped out the piece of hair she'd been pulling.

            Yuyuo, the Vulpix, merely watched.

            "Eeew.." Coconut held her nose. "Something _really _stinks."

            "Yuck…your right…" Eevee agreed. They both looked at their companions. "Someone hadn't been _bathing _lately, that was for sure."

            Pistachio looked around. "Smells like a Gloom to me."

            "Oh, wonderful."

            "It is. I'm looking for one, remember? We've just got to track it down…"

            "But I hate them, they _stink_." 

            "Well then you can hold your nose when we find it, cant you?"

            "Yes, but I cant see why you would want one…"

            "I want a Bellosom."

            "Oh."

            After a good amount of searching, they found the Gloom. It was a lot smellier up close. "Bulbasaur, get it please?" Pistachio asked.

            "'Kay! Bulba!" It leaped onto the smelly things back and bit whipped it mercilessly with its vines.

            Then it began to smell worse…and worse…and worse…until it was impossible to breath any longer without being poisoned by the fumes. "Throw the ball!" Coconut yelled, holding her nose.

            Suddenly, something dawned on him. "I don't _have a pokeball…"_

            "Then why are you trying to catch anything!?! You are _such an idiot! Grrrrr!" Coconut reached into Almond's pocket, and stole a ball. "Here!"_

            "Hey, that's mine!" Almond yelled.

            Despite it not belonging to him, Pistachio used it, and it did, in fact, capture the Gloom. The smell soon cleared up, and they went on their way.

            Peanut saw a flash of something. A tail? Maybe a Persian…? He tore off after it.

            "Hey, anyone seen Peanut?" Charmander had finally noticed his trainers absence.

            "Eh? Isn't he here with us?" Hazel looked back at the others.

            "No, I don't think so."

            "Well, maybe he got tired and stopped to rest. Lets go back and look."

            Peanut could not run for very long, so he stopped very quickly. He flopped onto the ground, exhausted from the short sprint. He felt terrible, yet again. _Why did this always happen to him? _

            He looked around for the flash of tail. It was gone. He'd probably only imagined it. Just as well, he didn't have the strength to run after it anymore. The problem now was getting back…he didn't exactly remember which way he came… 

            "Peanut! Oh, Peanut! Where are ya Peanut! _Peanut!" Charmander yelled. He was starting to get worried._

            "Don't worry, we'll find him." Someone said.

            Almond stared at the ground. "I knew something bad would happen today."

            "How would you _know something like that?" Hazel asked._

            "Because everything you do either is just _weird, or turns out bad!"_

            "I don't know how this is my fault."

            "I don't know either, and I don't care! I'm going home!"

            "But we have to look for Peanut!"

            "So? You guys can find him, I don't care."

            "But…I don't want you to go…"

            It stirred. Something had invaded its territory. 

            Something would pay.

            "Maybe we should just go home. That's probably what Peanut did." Pistachio said. 

            "He would've _told us."_

            "No, he wouldn't. He'd have just gone."

            "Well that's rude."

            "Yah. But that's my brother."

            "We should keep looking." Charmander said. He seemed to be the only one who cared. "For all we know he's passed out somewhere again…"

            "Your probably right." Hazel said. "I mean, this is _Peanut we're talking about."_

            "We'll find him."

            It was actually a very large Ursaring. Something was where it shouldn't be. Something would pay dearly for this trespass. Ursaring stood above the something. It lay on the ground in a crumpled, whimpering heap. It didn't look like good meat. Perhaps it had been poisoned.

            Real bears do not normally eat humans.

            Ursarings are different.

            Peanut stared at the shadow above him. It was very big, and it growled. A drop of saliva fell from its mouth onto him.

            Before he could wonder what it was, the shadow picked him up and carried him off somewhere.

            "I'm telling you, he's gone home! Look, it's starting to rain. He'd have never stayed out." Pistachio insisted yet again.

            "But we don't know…" Hazel started.

            "And why do you care? Listen, you guys just go home. I'll look for him."

            "I'll help." That was Charmander.

            "No you wont. Go home, it's raining. Have someone come get me if he's there."

            "But…"

            "No."

            "I'm coming!" Charmander yelled angrily.

            "Fine. Just don't blame me if your tail goes out."

            "We should help to…" Hazel began.

            "No." Coconut said, stopping her. "Let them do it. They wanna be heroes? Fine, let them. Their the ones who care the most, anyway."

            Pistachio took Hazel's hands in his. "I'm sure your not enjoying this, are you?"

            "Actually, its kind of fun."

            "You'd actually like to keep going?"

            "Yes." 

            "Are you sure, my little flower?"

            "Yes. And don't call me that, please."

            "Right. Sorry."

            "If you do again, I will hurt you."

            And so Pikachu and Clefairy would be joining the smaller search party. And Bulbasaur, because she would stay with Pistachio at all times, and also felt the need to stay with Charmander. She could not figure out why, exactly, she just knew she should.

            Grandpa, Coconut, Walnut, and their pokemon went home. Grandpa had nearly finished his chocolate monkey. He had had no plans to stay past finishing it. 

            Coconut realized something of catastrophic consequences. Almond had already left. He would not be eating her wonderful magic love potion salsa after all! She had to find a way to get it to him!

            As they exited the park, she made sure to gather up the salsa for another time. Some of it had spilled on the ground, but that was okay. She'd leave it for some insane pigeon to fall in love with a tree.

            Ursaring took his something to his home, outside a cave. He used to live in the cave, but it had been to dark and filled with other somethings. This place was better. He would carry out his revenge their, where his children and mate could share in the feast. It was small, and most likely poisoned. But it would still be edible. Human poisons usually did not effect pokemon.

            Peanut watched the shadow with half-concious eyes. It slammed him down onto the ground. Other shadows joined it, and stared at him. The looked hungry. Some were very large, but others small, and innocent looking. Like teddy bears. He'd had a teddy bear once…he didn't quite remember it though. He didn't quite remember anything now…to tired…

            Peanut lost consciousness. 

            "This is seeming pretty hopeless…" Clefairy said in a miserable voice. "I wanna go home…"

            "Pika!" Pikachu said to comfort him. What did he say? Do we care? No, I didn't think so.

            Unlike them, however, their friend Hazel was enjoying herself immensely. She loved tramping through the forest, she loved rain, and she loved doing anything with a purpose. As you may have noticed, Hazel was an easy girl to please. "I think we'll find him soon." She said, stretching her arms upward.

            Bulbasaur had extended a leaf, and Charmander shielded his tail under it. 

            "Well we have to keep looking." Charmander said. 

            "Why?" Bulbasaur asked. "Pistachio's probably right, he must have gone home."

            "Well if you thought that, you could've left, couldn't you?"

            "No, I couldn't."

            "Well why _not?"_

            Bulbasaur just shook her head.

            "Hazel, if you want to go home, your welcome to." Pistachio looked at her.

            "No, I'll stay. Its fun."

            "But…" Clefairy tugged on her skirt. "Don't you wanna go be with Almond?"

            "Good point…" Hazel considered this.

            Pistachio glared at Clefairy, scaring him nearly to death. "Well, so long as you having fun." He said to Hazel in a gentle voice. "Stay with us."

            "I'm not so sure now…Clefairy does make a good point…but what if he's still mad at me?" Hazel's voice was becoming high and squeaky.

            "How could anyone stay mad at a beauty like you? And you didn't even _do anything!" Pistachio said lovingly._

            "Okay! That settles it, I'm going over to Almonds'! I'll check and see if Peanut went home first, okay?"

            "Okay…" Pistachio said sadly. He was so stupid! Why hadn't he realized that was _exactly where she would go? He'd only wanted to make sure she was having a good time, but he didn't want her having a good time with Almond!_

            Hazel left, Clefairy and Pikachu skipping behind her.

            "Great…" Pistachio moaned. "Just great."

            "Hey, what do you need her for?" Bulbasaur grinned. "You got me!"

            Pistachio did not answer.

            Ursaring grabbed the somethings arm and examined it. It was too skinny, not nearly enough to feed his family. It really wasn't more then a snack. He dragged his claw against the skin, and the something bled. He peeled away the layers of skin, as if it were an onion. He saw the bone. It screamed, then went into a bout of coughing. 

            Ursaring moved the skin aside and dug until he found the meat. It was soft. That was good, he didn't want tough meat. His children wouldn't be able to handle it.

            Peanut looked up at the shadow holding his arm. He was terrified, to scared to cry. It had hurt his arm badly, and the blood came out very fast. It was going to hurt him worse now…

            The small remaining group came to a clearing near a cave. Ursaring and Teddiursa were found here. Pistachio thought about getting a Teddiursa for Hazel as a gift. But it was more important that he find his brother. He would get her one later…but then, he had no pokeballs.

            It didn't matter though. He could come back.

            Hazel walked towards Peanut's house. She really wanted to go straight to Almond's, but she _had promised…_

            She knocked on the door. "Hi!" She said to the woman who answered the door. 

            The woman gave her a strange look. "Hazel? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you and your friends were at the park."

            "Er, we were, Mrs. Peanut's Mom, but almost everyone went home. Is Peanut here?"

            "No…I thought he was still out…" She said slowly, thinking of Hazel as an extremely stupid child. "Isn't he?"

            Hazel nodded carefully. She didn't want her to panic. "I guess so."

            "Okay then. Why do you ask, anyway?"

            "I just wanted to talk to him, is all."

            "Have you ever heard of a telephone?"

            "Yes…"

            "Well use one! I don't like visitors!" With that, she slammed the door in Hazel's face.

            Hazel didn't know whether she should feel hurt or not. Peanut's mom did this to everyone, but it was still insulting.

            She headed towards Almond's house.

            The female Ursaring nudged her mate. Another something was approaching. Maybe it was bigger. They needed the food badly…

            "Ummm…" Bulbasaur tugged on her trainers pants leg. "Maybe we should go…look."

            Two large Ursarings and their young stood in the distance.

            Pistachio was about to agree, but then he saw the shape of a person, lying on the ground. Could that be…

            "IT'S PEANUT!" Charmander yelled, running towards them despite the danger of the rain and killer bears.

            "Wait! Charmander!" Bulbasaur ran after him. "Come back!"

            "Peanut!" Charmander ran up to his trainer. "Are you okay?"

            The Ursaring growled. "Whats it saying?" Pistachio asked.

            "It says if we leave the two of you for it, it won't kill us." Bulbasaur said nervously.

            Peanut spoke. "Just go." His voice was very weak.

            "What! No!" Charmander yelled, fiery as always.

            "We're getting out of here." Pistachio said.

            Peanut shook his head. "I cant." He began coughing.

            "Oh, Peanut, are you okay?"

            "Yeah…"

            Pistachio picked up his brother. "C'mon. We're leaving. Now."

            "But they'll kill all of us…"

            The Ursaring seemed to agree.

            But Bulbasaur and Charmander didn't. "Flamethrower!" Charmander yelled, as he hurled it toward the Ursaring.

            Bulbasaur prepared a solar beam.

            The Ursaring picked them up, and for one brief moment, it looked like he was going to juggle them. But he did not. Instead he held them out for the Teddiursa to feast upon.

            The solar beam exploded from Bulbasaur's back. Although it in no way defeated them, it gave Pistachio a chance to run.

            The two pokemon ran after them, Charmander trying his best to protect his tail.

            Teddiursa would be hungry tonight.

            They ran out of the forest and back to the field they'd picnicked on. The Ursaring had been following them, but had evidentially decided they weren't good enough game to chase all that way.

            Pistachio sat down on the grass, and lay his brother next to him. They said nothing for a while. Finally, Pistachio spoke.

            "You realize, of course, that this was supposed to be a _fun day?"_

            Peanut nodded.

            "Thank you for ruining it."

            "I'm sorry…I just thought I saw a Persian so I went off after it…"

            "_That's why you went off? You caused us all this trouble just because you __thought you saw one of those monsters? God, Peanut…" He didn't finish._

            Peanut didn't answer either, as he was no longer concious.

            Pistachio took Peanut home to their pissed off mother. She didn't seem to care what had just happened, she was only angry that they hadn't called. Peanut was awake by now, and able to drag himself to bed. Pistachio then went off to work.

As you know, the love potion from before had been untouched by anyone, except the pigeon who fell in love with a tree. But you would never know it to look at Bulbasaur and Charmander. They were acting exactly like they'd eaten it and seen each other. It started up a few days after they'd returned, as before then Charmander had been to worried about Peanut for anything. But after Peanut had been taken to the hospital, and they knew he'd be alright, Bulbasaur and Charmander would not leave each other alone. So _something good had come of this._

The others were pretty happy to. Almond had forgiven Hazel. After he thought about it, he realized that Hazel had done absolutely nothing wrong. 

Walnut never did figure out that boxing and karate were not included in ninja-ness. But that was okay. He might have caused Master Ditto no end of annoyance, but he had fun, and other people thought he was very amusing.

Coconut was pissed that her love potion had amounted to nothing, but she got over it, and started brewing another one.

Peanut, as stated, had to go to the hospital to get his wounds treated and recover from his illness. But he was okay in the end.

Grandpa finished his chocolate monkey.


End file.
